


The Best Kind of Therapy

by lady_illiya



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Engineer!Gendry, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3198347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_illiya/pseuds/lady_illiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gendry is stressed out from work and goes to get a massage, his therapist is different then he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Kind of Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from furiousfanfiction on tumblr: Modern AU, Gendry is stressed out from work and life so he decides to go to a massage parlor where he meets Arya, a massage therapist. Embarrassing/cute things could possibly happen maybe I guess in theory. :) Or, if you’d rather, reverse the roles so that Arya is stressed and goes to get a massage where she meets Gendry. :P— furiousfanfiction

Gendry had no idea why he chose to be an engineer. Well, that’s a lie, he did it because he thought it would involve a lot of working with his hands. He was wrong, instead it consisted of a lot of long days bent in front of a computer.

It certainly didn’t help that he had a massive project due next week and his project manager was breathing down his neck about it. So he decided to take the advice of one of his coworkers, and called up the local Massage Palace to make an appointment.

The week passed, and he showed up ten minutes early to fill out his information form, brimming with excitement. He had finally finished the project he was working on and had to stay late to do so. He was almost late to his appointment and came straight here from work instead of going home to change first.

After filling out his form the receptionist brought him to a back room and told him to remove his clothes and lay under the blanket. Once she left, he did exactly that, the warmth in the room combined with the heavy soft blanket almost made him fall asleep. Before he could do so, however, a soft knock came at the door.

After affirming they could enter, the masseuse softly opened then closed the door behind her. He saw a small in stature women, probably a few years younger than him. She had shortly cropped hair, but a very pretty face, Gendry suddenly felt self-conscious about being touched all over by her.

She nodded at him and spoke softly, “I’m Arya, and I’ll be massaging you today. Is there anything in particular you’d like me to focus on?”

“Uh, yeah, my upper back, shoulder area?” He asked, adding on a “Please.” After a second.

“Of course, that’s usually pretty common, would you prefer unscented oil? We also have lavender and peppermint, depending on what you’re looking to get out of this.”

“I guess, whatever will help me relax, I’ve had a pretty stressful week.”

She smiled at him, “Lavender it is then.” His eyes followed her as she moved gracefully about the room, opening a shelf and pulling out what he guessed to be lavender massage oil. “I’m going to have you turn onto your back, I’ll start with your problem areas, then move to your arms and legs, after which you’ll turn over and I can work on your front.” Her voice was soft to be relaxing, Gendry was sure, but at her last words, he could not help but imagine a different way for her to ‘work on his front’. He shook off the thought, determined to keep this professional, no matter how attractive Arya was.

He complied with her request, flipping over onto his back, with minor adjusting, and placed his head in the open hole meant for it. He saw her feet appear below his face, and heard the sound of hands rubbing together and smelled a flowery scent in the air.

After a moment he felt her hands on her upper back, he started to groan at the feeling, but cut the sound off, not wanting to make this an awkward forty five minutes. She was much stronger than she appeared, for she pressed firmly into the tissue on his back, pausing occasionally to work out a kink.

“Do you spend a lot of time on the computer?” she asked, still in that soft, borderline arousing voice.

He nodded, but realized he was face down and thus spoke, “Yeah, my job, spend almost all day on a computer, and this week was worse than most.”

She hummed, pressing hard against another knot, he winced, but relaxed after he felt it release. “I can tell, I get a lot of office dwellers here, they always have knots in the same place.”

That ended the conversation for now, she spent at least 20 of the 45 minutes on his upper back and shoulders, finally moving to his arms afterwards. She rubbed swiftly up and down his biceps, taking time to pause and rub circles in some areas. He was internally pleased to note her hands were not able to reach completely around the muscle, he even had to resist flexing in an attempt to try and impress her, but he was sure arm twitches still made their way through.

He felt courage rise from having his face hidden and asked, “Am I like a lot of your office bound clients?”

She snorted, the first hint of a non-relaxing inducing sound, “Definitely not.” She gave his arm a squeeze when she said that, and he was happy she couldn’t see his face as a grin had spread across it.

At this she moved to his legs, starting at his feet and working up his calves. For the next five minutes of so it was fine, relaxing, Gendry almost felt himself drift off to sleep when she was suddenly pressing and kneading at the back of his upper thigh. He instantly became aware of her every movement. She would start near the knee, then would do a quick shake of his muscles, ending just below his ass, before returning to the beginning and going more slowly up his leg.

He spent the next five minutes willing his dick to stay calm, but that flew right out the window when he felt her lift the towel off his ass and placed it over his feet, her hands lightly touching for a moment before pressing into his butt. Her hands pressed firmly on one cheek, pressing upwards and very slowly moving till she was almost on his lower hip, before starting over.

He thought of old ladies in swimsuits, what it felt like when he broke his hand in high school, his mother having sex. Anything to keep his arousal at bay. He felt the blood rush downwards against his will, and had to stop himself from fidgeting.

As she continued, his mind became split, one part trying to get his erection under control, the other determined to keep his mouth shut, and prevent any moans from escaping. In his attempts, he inadvertently clenched his ass, which only made Arya press harder, murmuring a soft, “Relax.”

Finally her hands lifted from his body, and she moved the blanket once more to cover his butt. He felt, rather than saw, her move to the shelf with the oils. “Okay, you can turn over for me now.”

Gendry didn’t move, he failed at stopped his dick from plumping, and knew if he turned over now he would reveal his attraction to Arya.

“Is there something wrong?” She asked, Gendry thought he even imagined a teasing lilt to her voice as she spoke.

Embarrassed, he turned over, drawing his legs up slightly to pull the blanket off his crotch. He didn’t think he could do anything more obvious to draw her attention, but his length still stood the blanket up in a tent.

Arya didn’t say anything, only humming to herself once more and moving to his head, working on his shoulders from the front side. Gendry avoided looking at her, and tried to relax.

For the moment he was able to, she was clearly ignoring it, and as she worked on his arms he was able to relax, his erection flagging to half-mast as she spent some time on his hands.

His eyes were closed, so he didn’t see her move, but he felt his foot twitch as she started to massage and work on the front of his legs. He squeezed his eyes shut further, trying with all might to focus his mind elsewhere. But he could feel his body reacting to her touch as she moved up her thighs, just inches from where he really wanted her hands.

Right when he was about to say something to stop her she spoke, “Well that’s all the time we have for this evening.” When his eyes opened, it was to find her near the cupboard, wiping her hands on a towel. “I hope you enjoyed your massage, and consider coming back for another if you need it.” She turned and leaned over briefly, he thought she was writing, maybe on his form, noting that they should in fact, not, allow him back here.

She turned, “I can’t go anything about that here.” She said acknowledging for the first time his crotch, and handing him a piece of paper, “But if you want to grab a drink sometime, it might be possible in the future.” She winked at him before exiting the room, leaving him there to put his clothes back on. He hurried to do so, but when he walked into the hall she was gone, she also wasn’t in the reception, but he paid, tipping greatly, and left with a smile on his face and a number in his pocket.


End file.
